


Lady with a Doll face and what Happens after

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: M/M, Magic, curse, if you do that ship, non consentual sex, you gon do ritual sex to save something once for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne





	Lady with a Doll face and what Happens after

\- REED RICHARDS! If you stay one more minute in this lab, I’ll throw you out of a window! Yelled Susan.

\- Sue! I’m doing a….

\- NO! 

Reed sighed and came out. Sue was in her cute little black dress. They were supposed to go to Broadway, but Reed got stuck in a project, something he took from Doom’s lab and…

\- You didn’t even put your tuxedo! Go, we’re going to be late! Said the blond woman.

Reed rushed in the chamber and puts his tuxedo as quickly as he could. He should buy Sue flower after the show. He went to join his wife and they went to the show.

Johnny and Ben were already there, enjoying a bit of champagne.  
They watch the show, who was less boring than Reed thought it would be. Sue and Johnny were really in it. Ben was looking at the lady dancing.  
After the show, the twin were in ecstasy, singing the songs along while the two other member of the Fantastic Four were laughing.

However the Frightful Four attacked and it was the panic. Reed lost his wife and his friend in the crowd. There were explosions and Medusa kidnapping peoples. Why would they do that?  
Mister Fantastic tried to catch the inhuman lady to get back the people she catches. She let go of a kid and Richards put him on the ground. He stretches to be higher and see for his friends, but it was too dense and chaotic. Gas were thrown around and people begin to collapse.  
Reed inhales a bit of the gas and begins to feel dizzy. He quickly went away of the scene and ended up in a back street. Mister Fantastic took his cellphone and tried to call his wife. There were no signal and the screen was flashing. He looked around him and saw he was in total darkness, the crowd noise had disappeared.  
Reed tried to go in a light and he saw an old woman crouching on the ground. He ignored her and tried to escape the bizarre back street. No use, there were only dead end, trees and trashes. He went back to the lady and when she lifts his head, she had a doll face, and she screeched. Reed saw his life pass before his eyes, patterns drawing before him, flash of light coming from all around, voices and murmurs in ears. He felt his guts tightening and wanted to throw up.  
The woman had disappeared and Reed was on the ground shaking, not understanding what was happening.  
He tried to calm himself and take deep breaths, but his veins were in fire and he fell into unconsciousness.

\-------

Ben was roaming through the streets searching for the other members. He easily found Johnny, as he were flying through the sky, chasing the Wizard. He called him and tell the flaming blond to find his sister.

The Thing went to lift some cars where people were stuck in it or wounded under it. Grimm continue through the streets and saw a bunch of people unconscious, Medusa picking them up. He tried to attack her, but she dodge and went away. Ben call the police to take care of the citizen and went into a back street where the inhuman lady went.  
Running in the backstreet, he found the red head near Reed.

\- I don’t know what happened to your friend, but he doesn’t seem well. Said Medusa.

\- You didn’t do it lady? Asked the Thing.

\- No.

She didn’t say anything else and went away by climbing the building. 

Ben looked at the scientist. He was unconscious and white as a blanket, seeming to have a nightmare. The Thing took his friend and tried to join Sue. The twin were coming to see them as the Frightful Four were going away. Their attack was planned by Loki and the god of mischief have been stopped by the Avengers. No one was injure, well except Reed, who didn’t seem in shape.

\----

\- He’s doing 40 of fever. Said Sue.

\- I’m going to call a doctor. Said Johnny.

The doctor came and looked at Reed.  
The three other member of the Fantastic Four where out of the room, in the living room, sipping tea while waiting.  
The doctor came out, sweating and pale.

\- You should call Doctor Strange. He said and quickly went away.

The other three looked at themselves and Johnny went to do a flaming sign in the sky to call him. The sorcerer didn’t respond and they called him by his phone.

\- No I’m sorry Ms. Richards. The Doctor is trapped in the dark dimension. Do you wish I contact him? Asked Wong.

\- Yes please. Thank you. Sue answered. 

 

An hour later. Doctor Strange came in his astral form. Sue explained him what was happening and the sorcerer went to see Reed.

\- He’s cursed. Said the sorcerer supreme.

\- …Cursed? Said Johnny.

\- Yes. It’s like an infection. The curse in slowly eats his flesh before it attacks his soul. It’s very powerful, you could not remove it, except if one of you is a sorcerer. Do not let Reed in a room not sealed, demons could take advantage of it and possessed him. You must put in his chamber candles in a 10 branched star disposition and find a sorcerer quickly. I sense that the curse could grow and invade to building, swallowing you.

\- You can’t take care of Reed? Asked Ben.

\- I’m afraid, no. I am currently trapped in the dark dimension and I have to defeat Dormammu. You could ask the Help of Doctor Voodoo or the Scarlet Witch. Responded Strange. 

After Strange went away, they tried to contact Jericho, but he never answered. The Scarlet Witch said she wasn’t enough experienced with curses. She could only tried to remove with her mutant power, and she was a bit reluctant about that. The Fantastic Four told her they would call her if they haven’t found anyone. They asked Wanda if anyone could help them. The mutant answered that no one could be enough experienced with a powerful curse.  
Sue called Iron fist and Johnny went to seek help at Thor. Ben was taking care of his friend.

Reed was in poor shape. He was shaking, murmuring things no one understood, his eyes opening frenetically and clutching his fingers on the sheets as he was going to die. He had difficulty to breath sometimes. Ben was putting towel with warm water on his forehead, it calms him down a bit.  
Grimm also had placed the candles as Strange asked. The Thing tried to not knock them down and was trying to have peaceful thought and not freak out at his friend state.  
The Thing heard a loud noise, with the sound of smoke detector. Ben knew someone just entered the Baxter Building. Sue and Johnny weren’t there. Ben hoped it wasn’t Thanos or Annihilus there, he would have a bit of difficulties alone.

\- You’re alone big golem? It’s going to be easier then.

\- DOOM! 

Doctor Doom shoots at him a plasma ray and the Thing crashed against the sofa. Ben gets up and jumped on the villain. Doom dodges him and kicks him. Ben flew in the air, but end up on his feet.

\- You’re a sorcerer, huh? Asked Ben.

\- Of course. You didn’t know? Asked the king with disdain in his voice.

\- You wouldn’t attack stretcho if he was sick, isn’t?

\- Why are you asking?

\- Need your help.

\- HA! Like I would help you.

Doctor Doom shoots another plasma rays at Thing, but Grimm dodges it and blocks the passage to the king.

\- Reed’s going to die. It seem you’re the only one that can help. Said Ben.

\- No. Get out of my path.

\- YOU ROTTING…!

Ben didn’t finish his sentence that Doom had shove his knee in his stomach, cutting his breath. Grimm punched the armor, but the king manages to get behind Ben. The monarch is going in the lab. Grimm tried to stop him once again.

\- From what is he dying? Asked Doom when Ben blocks the passage again.

\- A curse.

\- Well, well, for a man that doesn’t believe in magic, it’s quite surprising. In what did he involve himself again?

\- I don’t know Doom. Just go see him, and let his lab alone too. 

The king looked at Ben, took the Thing fist and smashed it against the metal door. Ben yells in pain.

\- By aunt Petunia, you freaking… Said Ben in his breath. 

Doctor Doom went to Reed’s bedroom and looked at his nemesis. It was quite a beautiful show for him, seeing Richards in pain and weak.  
However upon seeing his nemesis, Doom felt the power of the curse. A very dark power, full of hatred. A curse that could swarm across the building, and maybe beyond, killing innocent people to grow again. How come Reed have it, what kind of demon did he provoke?  
Doctor Doom touches Richards’s neck and looked at the curse’s symbols. It was a rare symbol that catches Doom’s eyes, the symbol of passion, glowing in white, indicating the weakness. 

\- DOOM GET OUT! Yelled Sue as she was turning invisible.

\- Susan! Before knocking him down, do you have found a sorcerer? Asked Ben.

\- No, but if you think I’ll let Mister King of Latveria do…

\- I never intended of curing him. Responded the king.

\- Did Johnny came back? Asked Sue.

\- And I’m here. Thor has no ideas for what to do. What is he doing here? Asked Johnny pointing Doom.

The Human Torch was still flying at the window. Doom was already exiting the bedroom and Sue was biting her fist. Ben was looking at Reed who had difficulties to breaths and go take a warm towel for him. Doom was there only choice right now, they had to convince him to cure Reed.  
Susan rushed to the monarch before he entered Reed’s lab. 

\- Doom. You’re the only one that can cure Reed. If he die by the curse, how will you claims that you killed him? Asked the blond woman.

\- For Richards’s curse, you should be the one doing it, Miss Richards.

\- How come?!

\- The cure is passion.

\- Passion…? But I don’t know magic and I don’t have enough time to learn it! Unless it’s raw passion I only need.

\- All my condolences.

\- DOOM!

She knew he gave her hopes just to crushes them after. She did a force field to lift a desk. The monarch kicked her stomach and Sue was projected against the nearest wall, the blow made her fall unconscious.  
When she waked up, Doom was coming out of the lab and she jumped on him. Sue turned invisible and manages to make him fall on the ground. The Invisible Woman projected a shelter against Doctor Doom, he dodges it. 

\- SUE! HE’S COUGHING BLOOD! Yelled Ben from the bedroom.

\- Doom! Please tell me what to do.

\- Doom shall do it, you cannot do it. You said it, you do not have mystic capacities. But only if you don’t demand to get back what I took from the laboratory, which you took from me. Responded the monarch.

\- It’s that important to you…Fine! Just save Reed! Said Susan.

Susan bites her lips, knowing the fact that it was passion the cure. She really really hoped that it wouldn’t be what she thought. Doom made her a sign to stay where she was and he went to the bedroom.  
The king asked to Ben and Johnny to get some candles. They looked at him suspiciously and went to get them.

Doom called a doombot and asked it to bring him a book. The robot crashed in the room with it. The two other member of the Fantastic Four came with the candles and Doom told them to exit the room and join Susan.  
The king placed the candles in a 12 branched star and took two red candles and put them at the door.  
Black ink was growing around Reed, showing that the curse would soon be at Richards’s soul. Reed was shaking, murmuring things and coughing. Doctor Doom took the book and browses through it, to finally find the passage he wanted.  
The monarch heard the Fantastic Four yelling outside the room. He didn’t listen at what they were saying.  
Doom began to recite the passage and put a hand on Reed torso.  
Richards wakes up instantly. Since the beginning of the passage, he was feeling way better. However he was confused. Doom was on him, saying things in Latin. There were candles around, they were in his own bedroom and he could hear his wife and his friends shouting outside.  
Reed tried to move, but Doctor Doom was making him steady.  
Reed tried to talk to his nemesis, but he didn’t stop the incantation. Mister Fantastic struggles against the king to break free, but the next second his pants had disappeared.  
Confusion is weak to describe Reed state. He tried to punch and struggles against Doom. Nothing to do. The king make him roll, face on the bad, hips in the air. Reed shouts and struggles even more. He really don’t like what’s happening and he see shadows crossing the room, but blocked by an invisible wall made by the candles. 

Reed try to get his thought and try to understand. The lady with the doll face could be a demon, which kind of possessed him. But why was it Doom that exorcise him, in that way!  
The married man tried to calm himself. Maybe he’s freaking out for nothing. Doom wouldn’t do that, no? 

Reed yells when he his boxer being tugged down and something entering him. Doctor Doom crushes him with his weight. Richards is so alarmed and so confused on adrenaline, he can’t get his power to work out like he want. He feel tears at the corner of his eyes and try to calm down once again.  
The sensation is really weird, at least his power stretches him so it don’t hurt, but it’s still really weird. The married man try to forget it’s Doom screwing him, while speaking in Arab now. Reed bites the pillow and see there’s a lot more shadow against the candles. They are crying and screeching.

Reed began to feel hot and Doom clutches his fingers on his hips. The cold metal of his armored thighs against his own thighs was making Richards shivers.  
He didn’t want Sue to know what happened, but he suspect she knew way more than him. He removed his tuxedo vest and remains in shirt, he was still feeling hot and pleasure began to build up. No way. Reed tried to suppress it, mentally especially, but his body was responding to Doom touch. He was tightening against the girth, shivering when the king was moving his hips forward. It was so weird and so wrong. The married man bites the pillow again to not make noise and hides his rapid breathing.  
When Reed let his first moan out. The shadows broke like glass, shattering across the floor. The candles, like explodes across the floor, and the black ink on the bed evaporate.  
Doctor Doom was still saying the book passage, but he was at the end and more and he was faster. Richards tried to gather himself and not going to the edge too soon.  
The king finished and Reed took a deep breath as if he was liberated from something. But his arousal brings him to reality and Doom turned him on his back, before entering him violently again. It make the married man shouts and shivers. 

\- You’re maybe liberated from the curse Richards. But you still carry it.

Reed wasn’t listening, the new position was making Doom’s cock hitting just the right place. He wrap his legs around the king waist and move his hips in his rhythm. Their pace was slow, but hard. The married man wraps his arm around his nemesis neck. His body was on fire, he was on the edge, the sensation was overwhelming. His oversensitive body was sending jolt of pleasure each time Doom was thrusting in, going deep and rubbing the sweet spot. Reed bites Doom cape to not moan to loud.  
Doctor Doom pushes him on the bed, making Reed unwraps his arms and lift his hips, Reed came in a shout all over his torso. However, it was not creamy white, it was a black goo. The married man quickly take the corner of the sheet and wipes himself.  
Doom wait until Reed has finish wiping himself before jerking his hips again. Reed oversensitive body jerks too. The married man try to calm himself and hear Doom make a low growl. It made Reed shivers when Doom removes himself and he feels the seed runs on his inner thighs. 

The king stands up exit the room and left Reed alone on the bed, a bit breathless. He hides himself when he see his wife and friends looking at him, red as tomatoes.

\--------------

\- So you’re telling me, Strange could not help. Neither any sorcerer on our side. So you asked Doom because he was stealing something in my lab? Said Reed.

\- Yeah…

\- Okay, now the real question. Why did you stand behind the door when it was happening? Asked Reed.

\- Because we thought he was going to kill you. Said Johnny, while Ben and Sue was nodding with him.

\- Sweetie, I’m going to beat him up after, I promise, but I couldn’t let you die. Especially since it was going to kill us all too. Said Sue.

\- Just… Never mention it again. And let’s go take dinner and drunk ourselves. Said Reed sighing.


End file.
